Hunting Naru
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: Naruko has 2 secrets she's prepared to take to the grave, 1. She's been in love with her brothers best friend all her life and 2. She has this weird voice talking inside of her and she has the ability to move things just by looking at them. Naruko realises she is not the only one with this ability and her mothers killer is one of them. SasuFemNaru, NaruHina, ItaOC
1. Chapter 1

Confusion

**Summary: Naruko has two secrets she's prepared to take to the grave, one. she's been in love with her brother's best friend for her whole life and two. She has this weird person talking inside of her and she has the ability to move things just by looking at them. Naruko finds out that she is not the only one who has this ability and her mother's killer is one of them.**

Just when I felt the boy stop tugging at me that I realised that the knife was pushed against the white of his eye. I noticed that I was the one who was holding it or more like, _controlling _it. Suddenly, I felt the weight of the knife in my mind and it clattered to the floor. I sat there, staring at it.

The sound of metel hitting brick made me raise my head. The two boys who had tried to mug me had got back on their bikes and went streaming down the pavement, only to collid together and find their balance again. When they were out of sight, I looked back at the knife laying on the floor.

I was still clutching my school bag that they had tried to nick. I looked round to see where I was, I was on the end of my street. Oxford street, London. I tried to stand up but a pain shot up in my right leg. I had to get home.

When I got to the front door of my house, I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me after I had walked in. I leaned against it, I felt a hole load of green bile swing up my throat and dashed to the downstairs bathroom. There, I vomited until there was nothing in the cubical other than green bile.

I pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the wall, wrapping my arms around my knees, bringing my legs to my chest. I wanted my brother, Naruto. Ok truth be told, I wanted Sasuke. My big brothers best friend. I felt another load of green bile swing up my throat. I swallowed it down. To be honest, I really wanted my mother.

If I wanted to see her again, I was going to have to move back to California, where we used to live before mom died. I ran upstairs and began to pack my stuff, I wrote a note for Maria (housekeeper) or my dad to read. I stole his credit card and called for a taxi. Before the taxi got here, I booked a flight for California, while I was there I was NOT going to use this freaky mind power thing again ever, as in _Never_.

3 fucking hours sleeping on a plane to a american county, god if it wasn't for the bloody kid sat next to me whining, moaning, kicking, screaming and singing rhymes that don't even make sense, I would have probably been in a greater mood. I walked out onto the national pick up area, hoping that when Naruto saw me, he wouldn't take me straight back to the plane or ask me the dreaded quiestion. Why I was here.

I mean, the email I had sent him wasn't going to crack it. All I had put was '**Surprise! I'm coming to LA! My flight comes in around Midday. Naruko xxx'** Well what was I suposed to put. '**I almost blinded a kid with this weird mind power ability. Can I come stay with you?'** Well when you put it like that, I would be telling the truth.

"Naruko!" A familiar voice called my name, I turned around to see Naruto running through the crowd towards me. I ran the rest of the way, ducked under the barrior and leaped into his arms. Naruto kissed me on the forehead. I hadn't seen him in 5 years, 5 irritating years of no one fun.

He pulled away, grabbed my bags, and put his free arm around my waist. "So? Good flight?" He asked me, well I knew what answer that would be. "Well apart from a very annoying, can't take in all the shit he's got kid whining on the plane, I'm pritty good you?" I replied sarcastically.

The sarcasticness earned a laugh from him. "Yeah, come on let's go to my car." I smiled and nodded, Naruto had deffinatly changed.

When we lived in California 5 years ago, he used to date 5 girls a month. He was handsome and attractive, considering the fact I am his sister.

When we got to the car park, Naruto lead me over to a shiny, black audi. I heard a giggle that came from him, I looked and saw he was smiling. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, your just daydreaming about my car." He smirked, I pulled a face at him.

We were pulling out of the airport's car park when I noticed it. Through Naruto's white t-shirt, I could see a dark shape. I lifted the sleeve and stared at the tattoo. Naruto quickly moved my hand and brought the sleeve back down. "Mom wouldn't like that." I said stirnly. "Well she isn't here is she?" He replied harshly.

I turned my head to the window so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. "Sorry..." I heard him murmer. I turned my head back to him. "It's fine. Anyway, where are we headed?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "We're going to Oceanside, we're going to be passing my base." He replied.

"What so you like drug dealer busters or something?" I heard him laugh. "No, we're just exturminater's." He replied. "How's London?" He asked me, was he going to ask me the dreaded quiestion? _**'Sooooo Kit? Who's he?'**_ It was back, the dreaded voice inside my mind. Then, I mega blushed. I had just screamed.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked me. I nodded my head. "Just ummm...singing a song that's all." Fuck...worst excuse ever. He nodded his head back and continued on the road.

_**20 minutes later...**_

I sighed, 20 minutes of 5 fire quiestions from my brother. We pulled up by a modern looking house. This must be it. Before I knew it, Naruto was out of the car and walking around to my side. He opened the door and I got out.

He walked up to the door and unlocked it. As we walked in, he started poking at a white box on the wall. "Do you want a shower?" He asked me, I nodded. 3 hours sitting on a plane with a kid who's a pain in the ass...yeah why not? He lead me up the stairs and to a room. He opened to the door and I walked inside.

"This is your room. The showers just next door. I suggest you sleep after." He murmured. I turned round and hugged him. He hugged me tighter. He pulled away and went downstairs. I grabbed a towel from the banister and walked into the room next door.

When I came out, I walked into my room, stuck a vest and shorts on and collapsed on the bed. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to hearing voices downstairs. I got up, walked out of my room and stood on the landing. There was 2 male voices, one was Naruto. The over voice was firmiliar, too firmiliar. It was the voice of Sasuke Uchiha. My heart skipped a beat.

He was here. _**'Soooooo, kit. You like him huh?' **_Shit...at a time like this? 'Go away!' I thought hopping it would take my advice. _**'Your no fun...' **_Thank. The. Lord. It was gone. I rushed back into my room and, quietly, shut the door.

I grabbed a long sleeve baby blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and the blue diamond necklace I got from my granny Tsunade. Normally I didn't wear any make up but seeing the guy I was madly in love with again in 5 years, you just have to.

I looked around for my make up bag. Crap...I forgot to bring it. I tried to emagine it flying across the ocean and landing through the window. Nothing happened. Usless power.

I looked in the mirror to see the me that looked like I had been dragged backwards through a hedge. I grabbed a hair brush and began to pull it through the jagged mess I call my hair.

When I had finished, I walked out onto the landing. This was it, I was finally going to see Sasuke and how much he had changed.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing him again

**Seeing him again**

**Last time...**

_This was it, I was going to see how much Sasuke had changed._

**Back to reality...**

I stood at the top of the stairs. I began to walk down when I tripped on a corner of the stairs. Shit...just a great way of seeing the guy you love after 5 years. Before I could hit the wall, a strong pair of arms caught me. My head hit something soft.

I looked up to see Sasuke was holding me. "Hi Naru." He said with a smile on his face. I was tempted to move closer and kiss him on the lips. I stopped myself though. "Hi Sasuke!" I replied and hugged him. He tightened his grip.

"Alright alright, stop before you squish all the air out of my sis." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke let go and we walked into the kitchen.

"Let me just go get changed, ok?" Asked Naruto, me and Sasuke both nodded. Naruto left the room. I sat down at the table and Sasuke sat opposite me. "So, why you in California?" Shit...he asked me the dreaded quistion.

Did Naruto put him up to this? "Well...um...London just ain't my thing you know. And plus I thought I could go to a college in Alaska." I made up an excuse. Sasuke looked at me strangly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Naruto came back in and started getting out ingrediants for dinner. "Is pasta ok Naru?" He turned to me and I replied with a nod.

When Naruto had finished putting the food on the plates, he put on in front of me, one infront of Sasuke and one in his place. He sat down and put his hands together. "Itdadtakimarsu!" He said, and began to dig in.

"Naru, Sasuke told me why you wanted to come here. To be honest Naru, that's the most crap excuse I've ever head." He stopped eating and looked at me. "I sent an email to tell you I was coming." I replied, I hoped he wasn't going to send me back.

"But you didn't tell dad where you were going." I pulled a face at Naruto. "I left a note, and besides I'm not a kid anymore Naruto!" I cried. "But, you shouldn't be here Naru!" He cried back.

I couldn't take this anymore, my brother didn't want me here and his best friend, the one I'd been in love with most of my life, wasn't sticking up for me. I scrapped my chair back and stood up. I walked to the back door and went outside, slamming the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. I heard the door open and then close. It was obviously Sasuke. "Naru?" He asked me, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Are you ok?" I shook my head.

"My brother doesn't want me here." And your not sticking up for me. Sasuke hugged me. "Naru, he does want you here it's just, he's worried about you." He whispered in my hair. The door opened and Naruto walked out.

Sasuke pulled away. He nodded at Sasuke, and Sasuke walked back inside. "Naru, I'm sorry. It's just I worry about you, you know? You really worried me when you sent that email at 12:00pm at night." I turned to him.

"It's obvious Naruto, you don't want me here." He hugged me. "I do want you here. I've missed you. Your still the little trouble maker from 5 years ago arn't you?" He murmured sarcastically. I laughed under my breath. "It's ok." I murmured back.

_**6 hours later...**_

I woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning, my throat was really dry. I got up to find my glass was empty. Great, just great. I got up and braught my glass with me. I walked out of my room, closing the door quietly.

Naruto's light wasn't on. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and let the coldness cool me down. "Hungry?" I gasped but, I soon calmed down when I realised whose voice it was.

"God you scared the shit out of me." I murmured. I turned round to see Sasuke. "Sorry." He apologised, I shook my head. "It's ok. I was just thirsty that's all." I looked him up and down, he was still wearing the same clothes like early except he was wearing a white vest top that showed the musle lines.

It stung my eyes to look. "Why are you still here?" I asked. "Well, you see Naruto had some work to door so he asked me to stay here incase you woke up and didn't know where he was." He replied. "Usually a note works just fine." I said, tipping my head to the side.

"Want a coffee?" I asked once I had my glass of water. "OK thx." He replied. I walked over to the kettle. "So what business did Naruto have to go off to?" I asked hoping I would get a reply."Oh it's just files and things." He replied. "What the hell?"

I turned round to see what he was cursing about. His eyes were looking down at my legs. He was looking straight at the bruise on my right leg. I pulled the t-shirt I had on down to cover it but, he nelt down and brushed my hand out of the way.

He traced his fingers across the bruise, I flinched. Not because it hurt but, because his fingers were touching my leg. "That hurts?" He asked me looking up.

I nodded. He stood up properly again and lead me to the dinning chair. He plumped me down and walked over to the fridge.

He opened it and got some ice out, grabbed a tea-towel and wrapped the ice inside it. He kneeled down again and placed the ice pack on the bruise. I gasped at how cold it was.

"What happened?" He asked me, stirnly. I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Ok but, if I tell you, you can't tell Naruto. Ok?" I replied. There was a pause. "I don't like keeping secrets from him." "What are you? A married couple or something? Anyway, promise me you won't tell him otherwise I won't tell you." I turned my head to the side.

Sasuke held out his pinky finger. I took it with mine. "Ok, I was just walking home and two muggers crashed into me with there bikes and tried to mug 's not important. Don't worry about me." I said, with pleading eyes.

"Just worry about blowing up things and catching drug dealers." He looked at me with anger in is eyes. "Naruko, we do care about you! We would always be there for you." He cried. "Well why are you baby sitting me then? I'm not a kid anymore Sasuke." I could see he was about to answer again.

"We don't blow things up." He replied, a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth. "Oh really? So you just catch drug dealers then?" I replied sarcastically. "No, we're just-" "Exterminators." I answered for him. He looked at me face turned from confused to full of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. "Nothing, you just took the wrong impression of us that's all." His face then turned serious. "You should go to bed. Get some sleep." I nodded. "Night Teme." He laughed under his breath. "Nigh dobe."


	3. Chapter 3: The weird letter box girl

**The weird letter box girl...**

**Last time...**

_"Night Teme."_ _He laughed under his breath. "Night Dobe."_

**Back to reality...**

I woke up the next morning to find a note layed next to my head. I picked it up and read it. 'Dear Naru, You requested a note next time. I didn't want to wake you because, you looked so peaceful. Naruto should be home soon after you read this. Sasuke.' He said I looked peaceful, basically like goddish. But I didn't want to look goddish, I wanted to look sexy.

I got up and put a black t-shirt with black and white shorts. I put my running trainers on and began tying my hair back into a ponytail. "Naruto?!" I cried, it didn't seem he was home yet. I decided to jog down to the beach. I remembered the code on the alarm. '121203' It was the date out mom died. I forgot to lock it though. I walked out and began to jog towards the oceon.

I sat there on the sand gasing at the water. I realised that Naruto might be home by now so I got up and started jogging home. When I turned the corner, I caught sight of a girl peeking through our letterbox. She had long waist length black hair and was wearing a black and white dress with killer heels. The sound of my feet made her look up. Her face was pale and she had dark eye shadow on.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "I'm looking for Naruto." She replied. I tilted my head to the side, she copied me. "I'm his sister." I said, I didn't know Naruto was hooking up with girls but, ones who were into black and white?

She stood there, staring at me. Her eyes wide open and her smile as big as the cheshur cats from Alice in Wonderland. She suddenly, skipped down the steps and landed infront of me, I had to take a step back. "I'm Freya!" She said, holding her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Naruko, nickname Naru. Nice to meet you." I replied, she was shaking my hand far to quickly because it was a blur.

"It's nice to meet you too Naru!" She wouldn't let go of my hand and everytime I tried to pull away, she would tighten her grip. She was giving me the stare she had on earliar. I coughed and she snapped back into reality. "Shall I tell Naruto that you popped round?" I asked after she let go of my hand. "No, it's ok. Well I better get going now." She replied, I nodded my head. "Bye!" She skipped round the corner. "Weird." I murmured.

I walked inside the house and realised that I had forgotten to set the alarm. I typed in the code and went upstairs to take a shower. I used up all the hot water (like I usually did) and went to get dressed.

I heard the front door open and the sound of heavy footsteps walking into the hallway. "Naru? It's me, Naruto?!" Cried Naruto, I heard his footsteps at the bottom of the stairs."Yup!" I called back. "Why did you not set the alarm?" He asked when I walked down the stairs. "Well I just went out for a run and I forgot to set it. Sorry." I apologised, his face turned serious. "Don't go out anywhere without setting the alarm and don't go anywhere without telling me."

We walked into the kitchen and I began to chop up some vegtables for the Lasagnya I was going to make. "Where did you run off to?" He asked me. "Just went down to the Oceon, thought it might be a nice play to be." I replied, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Whose Freya?" His head turned to me. "Who?" He stood up and began walking over to me. "Oh it's just, when I came back, she was peeking through the letter box. She said she was looking for you. Honestly Naruto, you really are hooking up with girls who are weird anin't you?" He grabbed my shoulders and twizzled me round so I was facing him. "What did she look like?" He asked me stirnly.

"She was wearing Black 3 inch heels, a black and white dress and her hair was black waist length. Why? You should know what she looks like since you've been hooking up with her." I replied. He glared at me. He turned round and began walking out of the kitchen, taking his phone of the side. "Stay here." He said. I contiued chopping the ingrediants.

A few moments later, he walked back into the room. "My girlfriend, Hinata,and Sasuke will be joining us." He said, putting his phone back on the side. Sasuke was joining us? I set to extra places at the table and started creating the Lasagnya.

I suddenly, heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Cried Naruto, he opened the door. I heard Sasuke's voice, I peeped round the corner of the kitchen door to try and listen. "...We have put a tracking device on th- Hi Naru." Sasuke's head turned to me. I blushed alittle and walked out. "Hi." I replied. "So your eating with us huh?" I asked. He nodded. "Let me just go and see where Hinata is." Said Naruto, me and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke sat down on the chair at the table. "How's your leg?" He asked me. "It's fine. Thanks for the icepack yesterday." I thanked. He nodded. He got up from his chair and stood behind me. I noticed that I had stopped stiring the food. His hand was on mine and was stiring it. Naruto walked in. "Introducing the one, the only, Hinata Hyuuga!" Cried Naruto, in walked a girl with long dark purple hair with violet eyes. "It's nice to meet you finally Naruko, Naruto hasn't stopped going on about you." She said, smiling at me. I could see why Naruto liked her, she was lovely. "Naruto's told me so much about you." She continued, I became worried. Just how much did he tell her?


End file.
